warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Night Whispers
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Night Whispers. Characters Sleek, oily pelts |affie = RiverClan |hist = In the Dark Forest, Jayfeather sees the pelts of the cats and their RiverClan smell. They are wrestling in the shadows. }} Lither shapes |affie = WindClan |hist = In the Dark Forest, Jayfeather sees the cats beyond a line of gray ferns as they rear and swipe at each other. He realises they are WindClan cats. }} ShadowClan cat |hist = In the Dark Forest, Breezepelt tells the ShadowClan cat he wishes he fought in the battle for the clearing between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, explaining he would have fought for them if given the chance. Jayfeather wonders who the WindClan cat is talking to. He detects the cat's ShadowClan scent and realises Breezepelt is swearing allegiance to the ShadowClan cat. }} Brown-pelted tom with shining red eyes |affie = Place of No Stars |hist = The tom appears in Jayfeather's vision. Along with other Dark Forest cats, the brown tom swarm down the cliffs of ThunderClan camp, claws and teeth glinting like crystal, flashing in the shadows. Their eyes shine red as they crowd the camp. ThunderClan rises to meet them, but the brown-pelted tom attacks Graystripe. He is slashed at by the ThunderClan cat, but the brown tom lunges for his throat and flings away Graystripe. Millie falls onto the brown tom, but is killed. After all but Ivypaw are slaughtered, all Dark Forest warriors swirl around her, triumph in their gazes. }} Two warriors with shining red eyes |affie = Place of No Stars |hist = The cats appears in Jayfeather's vision. Along with other Dark Forest cats, the two warriors swarm down the cliffs of ThunderClan camp, claws and teeth glinting like crystal, flashing in the shadows. Their eyes shine red as they crowded the camp. ThunderClan rises to meet them, but the two warriors go for Millie. She goes to attack the cat that killed Graystripe, but the two warriors tear her back fur before dragging her into the darkness. After all but Ivypaw are slaughtered, all Dark Forest warriors swirl around her, triumph in their gazes. }} Merciless claws |affie = Place of No Stars |hist = They appear in Jayfeather's vision. Along with other Dark Forest cats, they swarm down the cliffs of ThunderClan camp, claws and teeth glinting like crystal, flashing in the shadows. Their eyes shine red as they crowded the camp. ThunderClan rises to meet them, but they attack Birchfall. They slaughter him with their claws without mercy. After all but Ivypaw are slaughtered, all Dark Forest warriors swirl around her, triumph in their gazes. }} Savage fangs |affie = Place of No Stars |hist = They appear in Jayfeather's vision. Along with other Dark Forest cats, they swarm down the cliffs of ThunderClan camp, claws and teeth glinting like crystal, flashing in the shadows. Their eyes shine red as they crowded the camp. ThunderClan rises to meet them, but they attack Dustpelt. They savagely rip his throat with their fangs. After all but Ivypaw are slaughtered, all Dark Forest warriors swirl around her, triumph in their gazes. }} Thistleclaw's apprentice |hist = Thistleclaw mentions that he used to have his own Dark Forest apprentice, like Ivypaw is to Hawkfrost. He adds that she did not pass the final assessment. Ivypaw suspects from his tone that the she-cat did not get a chance to try again after more training. }} Gruff ShadowClan warrior |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist = When Ivypaw is taken prisoner by ShadowClan, Dovepaw listens into their camp and hears the gruff ShadowClan warrior talking to Ivypaw. He tells the ThunderClan apprentice that Blackstar will talk to her later on. He drops down some prey which startles Dovepaw, and tells Ivypaw to eat it. Ivypaw thanks him for the food. }} Group of ThunderClan cats |affie = ThunderClan |hist = As Flametail plays on the frozen lake, he sees the cats out of the corner of his eye. They are carefully stepping onto the frozen lake near ThunderClan territory. Flametail isn't bothered by them though. }} Cats |affie = Clan warriors or Place of No Stars |hist = As Tigerstar leads Ivypaw through the Place of No Stars, she sees the shapes of the warriors' dark outlines in the shadows. Ivypaw becomes aware of even more cats surrounding her. They are waiting in the mist while pacing, scuffling their paws in the ground. Ivypaw wonders if the cats are Clan cats or Dark Forest warriors. Tigerstar announces for cats old enough to catch their own prey in a sneer, and the cats purr in mocking amusement. }} Scarred and ragged warriors |affie = Clan warriors or Place of No Stars |hist = The warriors surround Mapleshade while awaiting a meeting in the Dark Forest. They growl and mutter to each other. }} More warriors |affie = Clan cats or Place of No Stars |hist = As Tigerstar begins a meeting in the Dark Forest, the warriors stream in from the shadows, frightening Ivypaw. }} Cats |affie = Clan cats or Place of No Stars |hist = During a Dark Forest meeting, Ivypaw scans the cats, seeing they all fill every tail-length of the clearing. The cats yowl in fury, one declaring they will kill all the Clan cats. Another proclaims the days of the four Clans are over. Tigerstar slips into the group of cats and disappears into them. The air crackles in excitement as the cats pace and weave around each other while bristling their fur. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages